


A Tale of Two Homosexuals

by kaleidoscope_eyes (TheGirlInYourMirror)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInYourMirror/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is bullying."</p>
<p>"This is the majority of our conversations."</p>
<p>"If you do not stop, I will steal one of every pair of shoes you own."</p>
<p>"You say that on the assumption I own shoes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Homosexuals

He's always there before me, waiting for me to be let out of class. I think he secretly time-travels, because he's always there waiting for me. I should make a Documentary on it. 'The Time-Travelling secrets of Mikey Way.' Actually, if you're logical, he probably runs with his absurdly long legs, but time-travel is the far cooler option.

"Hey Frank. Short as ever, I see."

"Mikey. We spent all of lunch together in the Courtyard. You last saw me 2 hours ago."

"And you haven't grown a bit in those 2 hours. I'm disappointed."

"Shut up."

"Why would I? Annoying you might just be my favourite activity."

"This is bullying."

"This is the majority of our conversations."

"If you do not stop, I will steal one of every pair of shoes you own."

"You say that on the assumption I own shoes."

"You are currently wearing shoes."

"You cannot prove that."

"Why are you like this."

"Be quiet, you love me. You want to have my biologically impossible children. C'mon, there's a Star Wars marathon on tonight"

Later, at the Way residence, we're watching Star Wars for the umpteenth time and eating pizza (and these weird chips we found. The writing is all in German and the quality is questionable, but they're weirdly addictive). Gerard decided to join us because he got annoyed and took a break from drawing. He's sprawled beside me on the couch, legs at odd angles but apparently 'really comfy actually.' This is as normal as Gerard gets, so Mikey and I agree with a look not to disturb this.

At some point I'm aware of Mikey saying he's gonna go upstairs and nap, but I can't pay much attention because for some unknown reason, Gerard's hand is resting lightly on my thigh. I shift slightly, hoping he senses my... discomfort would be the eloquent term. It isn't that he's making me uncomfortable. It's that I have a rather desperate and quite weird crush on him. A crush on a man who is a self proclaimed 'jacket slut'. Go figure.

After a while, when we've run out of things to obsess over (like how that really annoying teacher maths teacher is secretly a demon) and pointless stuff (like how Steven Fry is secretly the Queen of England) and weird conspiracy theories (see the above examples) we're just lying there. Me sitting upside-down on the couch, head grazing the floor. He's still sprawled there, and his hair all messy from when we wrestled and cheeks slightly pink and my god, he's gorgeous.

Then, I can't really think about that, because there seems to be a pair of lips on mine, and oh look, Gerard's kissing me. My brain short circuits a bit, and I end up sliding down and crumpling in an odd heap of limbs on the floor. I think I may have just ruined whatever miraculous chance the universe gave me at an awesome make-out session with Gerard Way. Damn you, brain. Damn you.

"Frank? You okay? Crap, should I not have done that? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine. Just let me untangle myself."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you looked adorable and I'm really tired so I sort of don't know what I'm doing and-"

I kiss him. God knows why. 

It's pretty good actually. His lips are soft and his skin is smooth, because he takes makeup seriously. He once got me and Mikey to spend 3 hours with him picking out foundation because 'none of them are the right shade' or 'it's too heavy' or 'it'll make my pores look really big'. His moisturising routine takes 4 hours for God's sake.

Wait, why am I thinking about makeup right now? Kissing Gerard is a lot more important. Probably. Maybe. Right now I'm actually quite curious about the logistics of this moisturising routine. I'll have to ask about that.

I hear footsteps and pull away, too see Mikey walk in and grab the empty Pepsi cans on the table, barely giving us a second glass. He walks out, calling "Use protection!" over his shoulder.

"Don't worry little one, we will."

"Fuck off Gee, I'm taller."

"Whatever you say baby brother." Gerard shouts back.

But then my mouth is full of Gerard (his tongue, you perverts) and that's pretty good. 

This sleepover certainly was an excellent idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, please correct me if I got anything wrong, I am a humble Brit and don't understand American stuff that well.


End file.
